Me and The Nub
by VeVe2491
Summary: Thirteen year old Sam and Freddie go on a trip to the movies. Seddie Fluff. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing... unfortunately :(**

**A one shot about Sam and Freddie when they were thirteen. Special shout out in the next chapter of iReturn home for anyone who can tell me what TV Show the 'Hex in the City' movie is referenced and to whom ever can tell me what episode was hinted at during the end of this story when Sam tells Mrs Benson Freddie wants to be a witch for Halloween. Reviews would be amazing, since they make me smile :) Love you guys! Now enjoy ;D**

**Me and the Nub**

"Freddie, why'd you have to pick this movie? It's a load of chizz," I whined.

"You said you wanted to see a horror," He said, flinching at the sight on th screen.

"Yeah, a horror, not something that's so bad it's horrific," I said rolling my eyes. "I'm gonna go get more popcorn."

"You just ate a whole large bucket full," Freddie said as I got up.

"So? Mama needs something to take her mind of this peice of goats chizz that they've labelled a movie," I told him as screams eruptted from the audience.

He might have said something else, but I couldn't hear him of the crowds screams. The moment I was out in the lobby I breather in the mouth watering smell of popcorn. As I joined the queue, part of me hoped it would go on forever, so I'd have a reason not to go back in and watch that chizz again or have to sit by the nub. It was bad enough I saw him practically every day, now I was at the movies with him? Ugh Carly! Why'd you have to go to Yakima for your Granddad's birthday?"

"I'll have a large popcorn," The boy infront of me said.

"Here you go, that's the last one," the cashier smiled, handing him a large bucket of taste bud tingling pop corn.

I groaned, I waited in the line for five minutes and for what? Nothing. The only good thing that come outta this was that I'm not stuck in that dark and dingy movie theatre with that nub and a bunch of other cowards.

I turned to head back into the theatre when I was stopped. "I'm sorry. Did you want the last one?" It was the boy who took the last large popcorn. Now I could see his face I could tell he was about my age. He had a dark mop of hair that hung in his grey-green eyes and was wearing a bue plaid shirt. I could almost laugh at the difference in this guy compared to Freddie. This guy was hot. Almost on the same level as Jake Crandle. Almost. Difference was Jake Crandle was so hot I could back cookies on him. "Uh? Hello?" the boy said waving his hand in my face.

"Oh, right sorry. I was... uh, never mind. Yeah I did actually, but it doesn't matter," Though to be honest it kinda did. After standing in that queue and being forced to watch the worst movie ever made, I think I deserve something outta this.

"Yeah it does. I feel kinda bad now," He chuckled, running his had that wasn't holding his popcorn through his hair. "Uh, here," He took my hand and led me to the bench beside the doors to theatre nine, the one that was currently projecting the piece of chizz Freddie had brought me to. "We can share."

"Um, thanks," I said taking a large handful. "Though to be kind of honest, I didn't really want popcorn, I just need an excuse to stop watching that chizz-tastic movie in there," I explained gesturing to the theatre beside us.

He laughed, "You're watching that movie too?"

"Yeah, it sucks."

"Well, come on. Come sit by me. We can 'protect' each other from the monsters."

Even if I was afraid of that movie, I was probably better off with this guy than Freddie. No offense to Freddie but he couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag, so he'd be no use to me. Heck! I'd be the one protecting him! "Uh, I would, but I'm kinda here with a friend."

"Oh no worries. If it's okay with you, maybe I could come sit with you and your friend?"

"Uh yeah. My friend should be okay with that," I shrugged, leading the way back into the dark movie theatre.

Mr Grey-Green Eyes, and I made our way into the room and shuffled along the back aisle to Freddie, but the nub was so immersed in the movie he didn't even notice us sit down.

Mere seconds later, Mr Grey-Green Eyes leant over offering me more popcorn and asked, "So, what's your name?"

"Samantha. But Call me that and I'll break your arms."

He laughed, "So what would you like me to call you?"

"Sam."

"Cute name. I'm Nate," He said, shooting me a dazzling smile.

Before I knew it, the pair of us were talking like we'd known each other our entire lives. Which was weird considering I known Freddie all my life and yet all we did was argue.

"Sam, come on the movies over, I'll call my Mom to come pick us up - Who's your friend?" Freddie said ripping us from our conversation.

"The movies over?" I turned to look at the screen and sure it enough the last of the credits were rolling and almost everyone had left.

"Wow, I guess time really flies when you're having fun," Nate chuckled.

I shrugged, "Anyway, uh, Freddie this is Nate, I met him when I went to go get popcorn. Nate this is Freddie, he's a nub who I go to school with."

Nate laughed while Freddie shot a death glare my way. Freddie nodded at Nate then turned back to me, "Come on Sam, I've gotta go call my Mom to get her to pick us up."

"It was nice meeting you Sam. Here, wait a minute," He pulled out a pen from his pocket and scrawled down some numbers on my arm. "That's my number. Call me because I'd like to hang out with you again."

Nate got up and left, and I followed Freddie out. When we got outside I was surprised to see the sky was grey and was chucking down gallons of rain, since it was relatively sunny when we had arrived two hours ago. I turned to Freddie and opened my mouth to insult him, since I probably hadn't now for almost ten minutes. But when I turned to notice him, I realised he was glaring intently at the ground.

"What's wrong now Freddork? Is someone feeling down since Carly's not around?"

"Shut up," He mumbled, not taking his eyes of the ground beneath his feet.

Woah. No way does that nub tell me to shut up and get away with it. Heck! No one tells Mama to shut up.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Why do you even care? Huh? Why don't you run off and go hang out with your precious Nate?"

"Excuse me?" I said, rather take aback at his sudden outburst.

"You just don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" I said flabbergasted.

"Why do you think I took you to that dumb movie?" He asked, taking his eyes off the ground and looking at me.

I shrugged, "Cause I wanted to go to a horror movie and you knew I'd pound you if we didn't?" I offered. "Though really I should pound you anyway because in no way was that movie a horror."

Freddie closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, "Never mind."

I don't know what it was but for some reason I felt kinda... bad. Which is weird cause I could abuse the boy all day and nothing would come of it but now because he looks hurt and I'm don't know why though I'm pretty sure I'm the cause of it, I feel bad? What is this world coming to? "Look, nub. I know we're not the closest of friends. In fact sometimes we deny we're even friends at all but but before I met Carly you were really my only friend, because people thought I was, a bully. And well, you took a chance on me that no one else would. And I guess, I kinda owe you one for that. So, whatever is wrong with you righ now, you can tell me."

Freddie took in a deep breath and began, "I took you to that movie because I knew it would scare you and I wanted to be the one to protect you when you got scared, but then you left at the beginning before I could even start protecting you from the scary stuff, you were gone ages. I was starting to wonder where you'd gone! Then when you got back you brought Nate and ignored me the entire time! You're supposed to be my best friend Sam and you completely ditched me today." Freddie looked hurt, and I was beginning to feel worse.

Best friend? The boy hates me. I hate him. That's the way it's always been. Okay, maybe not always. But we've always had the love hate thing goning on, ever since kindergarten when I threw that rock at his head. And I thought he was really into that movie, I thought he'd whine if I distrupted him. But instead of saying all that stuff I said, "You knew it would scare me? Puh-lease, gimmme some credit. We've known each other since kindergarten and yet you thought that pile of goat chizz would scare me. I'm not Carly, ya know?"

"Carly? Carly? Everytime you've gotta bring up Carly. I never said you were Carly, Sam!"

"Really? Cause you took me to that cruddy movie and thought I'd be scared. Carly would have been not me! And if Carly had been here would we still have gone to that movie Freddie?"

"No, we wouldn't have. Because Carly wouldn't have let us sneak into that movie for one thing. I snuck in because of you! Ugh! My mom would kill me if she knew! We went for you Sam. I went for you."

We stood in silence glaring at each other, neither of us daring to look away. The only sounds were of the rain falling heavily on top of the canopy above us and the passing of cars in the parking lot.

Eventually though, I relented. Which, not only shocked Freddie but it shocked me too. "Freddie. You're my best guy friend. You should now that by now. Just because I met some dude in a movie thatre lobby does not mean I'm gonna run off and abandon you for him. No matter how hot he may be," I smirked. "Me and you, we're kinda a team. Like that ying and yang chizz Carly goes on about. And if I had known it would have upset you so much, I probably would -"

"- n't of done it?" He offered, smiling slightly.

"No, I probably still would of, just to annoy you."

"Sam!" He moaned, though he no longer sounded hurt.

"And by the way, it was nice to know you were jealous," I teased.

"I wasn't jealous."

"Denial isn't just a river in Ohio."

"Egypt."

"Whatever. You were jealous."

"Pfft! No, I wasn't," He laughed.

"Whatever you say Mr Jealous Pants," I left him under the canopy and began twirling and twirling in the rain, laughing like a maniac.

"You're gonna get a cold," Freddie called after me.

"Better than catching your case of jealous," I retorted, stopping to look at him, through my wet tresses of hair.

"I'm not jealous!" He insisted.

"Oh but you were."

He ran up to me and stopped me from twirling. I poked my tongue out at him and he began tickling me.

"F-F-Freddie s-stop!" I cried, as I squirmed at his touch. Ugh! Why did the nub have to know I was ticklish? If I hadn't been laughing so much, would of smacked the boy silly.

"Not until you admit I wasn't jealous"

"Fine!"

He stopped tickling me, "Was that a fine 'you're not jealous Freddie?"

"Nope!" I laughed, "That was just to get you to stop tickling me so I could do this."

I placed my hand on his hair and he gasped, "Oh no! You are not messing up my hair! My Mom will go crazy if she shows up and I look like I've just been dragged through a bush... again."

"I wouldn't call it 'messing it up', the rain seems to have done a pretty good job of it by itself. I was just trying to tidy it up a little," I shrugged. The boy was just lucky I was in a kind mood, any other day and I would have pulled his hair out.

Freddie frowned at me.

"Fine, I could mess it up if that's what you want..." I trailed off at the end.

"No Sam I don't-" He didn't get chance to finish his sentence because I had all ready ruffled his hair and was running away. "Oh Sam! You are so gonna pay for that!" He shouted.

I laughed but Freddie surprisingly, was faster than me and he soon caught up he wrapped his arms around my waist and walked me back to where we were once standing.

"I thought I was gonna pay for messing with your hair?" I challenged him.

"I changed my mind" He poked his tongue out at me.

"Oh and Fredork?" I got closer to him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for wanting to protect me from the monster's in the movie" I kissed him softly on the cheek. After I did it I wasn't sure why I did it, part of me was screaming at myself for kissing the nub. Clearly I don't have my head screwed on right.

Once I'd pulled away and was facing straight ahead I notice out of the corner of my eye he touched the cheek I'd kissed with his hand. I smirked slightly to myself at his stupidness.

Soon, Mrs Benson showed up to pick us up.

I slid into the backseat and Freddie slid in next to me.

"Hey Kids, how was the movie?"

"Suckish," I said at the exact same moment Freddie said, "Good."

Mrs Benson laughed and began to drive us home, "What movie did you see after?"

Freddie looked at me, his brown eyes wide with terror.

"Uh, we saw..." I had to think up a lie fast. "Hex in the City. You know that one with the witches in New York? Yeah, well Fredward here really wanted to see it. He even said he was thinking about dressing as a witch next halloween."

"Oh! I have the perfect costume idea for that Freddie-kins!" Mrs Benson said excitedly as she began babbling about this costume she was going to make her son.

I soon zoned out and began looking out of the window watching the rain drops fall when I felt something soft and warm touch my hand before holding it.

I looked at my hand and realised it was Freddie's hand.

I looked at him eyebrows raised.

He shrugged before mouthing, "Just go with it."

I continued looking at him, unblinking.

Freddie's face went from smiling to fear and he mouthed, "Don't kill me."

I laughed.

"What's so funny Samantha dear?" Mrs Benson asked from the drivers seat.

"Oh nothing, just thinking of a scene from the movie," I lied before smirking at Freddie. I returned to staring out of the window but I didn't remove my hand from Freddie's gentle grasp. In a weird way, it felt kinda... nice.


End file.
